


Apathatical Amnesia

by sweetpeaspodsquad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaspodsquad/pseuds/sweetpeaspodsquad
Summary: Apathy is a lack of feeling, emotion, interest, and concern. Apathy is a state of indifference, or the suppression of emotions such as concern, excitement, motivation, or passion. An apathetic individual has an absence of interest in or concern about emotional, social, spiritual, philosophical, or physical life and the world.Amnesia is a deficit in memory caused by brain damage, disease, or psychological trauma. Amnesia can also be caused temporarily by the use of various sedatives and hypnotic drugs. The memory can be either wholly or partially lost due to the extent of damage that was caused.





	Apathatical Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kneeshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/gifts).



> Apathy is a lack of feeling, emotion, interest, and concern. Apathy is a state of indifference, or the suppression of emotions such as concern, excitement, motivation, or passion. An apathetic individual has an absence of interest in or concern about emotional, social, spiritual, philosophical, or physical life and the world.
> 
> Amnesia is a deficit in memory caused by brain damage, disease, or psychological trauma. Amnesia can also be caused temporarily by the use of various sedatives and hypnotic drugs. The memory can be either wholly or partially lost due to the extent of damage that was caused.

They didn’t know what to do. She was right there, but she wasn’t. Emmy. Their darling Emerald. She lost her shine.

Fuck, he could have done with several things after the attack. He could’ve dealt with her hatred, her disgust, her feeling of betrayal, her anger, etc. But he couldn’t deal with this indifference. And the bad part about it is that she doesn’t even know that its indifference. Because she didn’t know him. She didn’t know any of them.

She thought they were hoodlums, and she hated that we were always at the Whyte Worm causing problems” for Hogeye. And that’s another thing, she wont even step foot inside of the bar. The Emerald he knew strutted through the building as if it were a runway.

And she was always wearing something to coverup her serpent tattoo. His Emerald loved showing hers off.

It was his fault. His and Sapphire. They were supposed to keep her safe. Instead, they were too busy arguing. Neither wanting the other to have her attention. Neither wanting the other around. Yet both had apologies to make. The car had come out of nowhere, and they didn’t even have time to move out of the way before the car made contact with them. Emerald went flying through the windshield.

It was the worst two months of his life. Sapphire had bullied the hospital throwing money around like snow falling in the winter to keep Emerald on life support.

He would never forget the look on her face when she woke up and looked at him with pure confusion and asked him, _“Who are you?”_ He doesn’t think his heart could ever heal.

And now he has to watch her cozy up to the Northsiders. The ones that don’t know her. Will never know her the way the Serpents do. The way he does. He has to watch them reteach her how to walk. Teach her how to live again.

Fuck. Dammit. Shit.

He wanted her. He _needed_ her. She was his best friend. His other half. And it was just so horrifying that he couldn’t be by her side. He was tired of missing her when she was _right there_.

He didn’t really care that it was mean of him, but he was glad that this was hitting Sapphire just as hard as it was him. It was their faults and there was no lie about it. Everyone had been so sick of their constant bickering. Each of them in competition vying for her attention. Fangs because he didn’t realize it then, but he had always been in love with Emerald. And Sapphire because she was a spoiled bitch who didn’t know how to share and wasn’t used to attention not being on her.

The only good part about the whole thing was the satisfying sound of the breaking of bones after he put his fist into the face of the ghoulie that hit their car on purpose. That attacked them. That declared war on them. That made Emmy into this empty shell of the girl she used to be. Of who she was supposed to be.

Who was this girl even?

Was she still the same Emerald that like to dip her pickles into peanut butter? The Emerald that loved to read. The Emerald that’s the reason Sapphire still gets trashy magazines delivered to the Kingpin? Is she the girl whose room would be collecting dust if it weren’t for the fact that Sapphire goes in there every day and cries.

He loved her, and she didn’t even know him to know.

Did she love him back?

Did she see his Serpent Jacket and automatically hate him like the Northsiders?

With this amnesia, did she still have her photographic amnesia? He wasn’t even sure if that was what it was called.

Was she still the same girl that played Call of Duty: Black Ops with him? The whole who always kicked his ass at Fortnite?

He had so many questions and not enough answers. He missed her, but she was _right there_. So close yet so far. The same yet so different.

He saw her look in his direction, but it wasn’t the same. His Emerald had a shine to her, and this version is nothing but dull. Same face, same body, same everything but the same mind.

Fuck, he could have dealt with several things. But he couldn’t deal with this indifference. Because she didn’t know him. She didn’t know any of them.

He missed his Emmy and he hoped a part of her missed her Pup.

He missed her even when she was _right there._


End file.
